Who is Who?
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Terror and tears. Four confessions. Cute and angsty. The only real question is who is who? The author seems to have neglated to write names. Four couples, but who is who? Hint: They are all crack couples.
1. The Question

(A/N: Okay! Here's the game!

I have four couples present in this fic, I've left hints as to who's who here and there but not too much(I hope…)

Review and guess who is who!

PRIZES: If you get one, you win a Oekaki made by me.

If you get a couple you get a One-Shot fanfic.

If you get everyone you get a Three-Shot fanfic.

Confused? You should be! XD lol, I tried to make this complicated to understand… _soooo_ hopefully you wont get it right off the bat.

HINTS:

They are all crack couples.

Muse out!)

((Disclaimer: I don't own anything! X3))

* * *

_**Who is Who?**_

_She snarled, "Don't mess with me! Leave me the fuck alone!"_

Her eyes clenched shut, "P-please… i-it's nothing… ju-just leave m-me alone…" she whimpered.

**She screamed in terror, tear tracks coming down her face, "J-just go! LEAVE!"**

She took calming breaths, eyes wide and unseeing, '_Calm down… just calm down…_' "L-leave…" she managed in a choked voice.

_A soft smile, "My apologies… b-but… I can't."_

He gripped her shoulders tightly, glaring at her in all his stoic glory, "Bullshit. Now tell me."

**He hugged her tightly; unsure what else to do, "Calm down…" his voice was soothing.**

Worry crossed over his face, "What's wrong…?" his voice was soft, lacking its usual exuberance.

"_Can't?! That's bullshit! Now fucking leave you son of a bitch! Leave or I will fucking kill you!" her brown eyes weren't filled with their usual fire. They were filled with fear._

She wouldn't open her eyes, "I-I told you! It's no-nothing!" tears formed on the corners of her eyes, '_I can't let him see me break…_'

**She beat his chest, attempting to escape, screeching and wailing, "Just leave me like the others! GO! Leave me alone damnit!"**

She shivered, but kept her strong appearance "N…nothing!" '_I can't keep this up… leave so I can cry…_'

_His long hair swished slightly as he whirled towards her, "Yes. I can't. I don't even care if you kill me, I wont leave you alone." His voice held the soft, almost girlish, tone it always did but his face was riddled with emotion._

He growled in annoyance, "Stop making it harder than it should be! Just tell me!" his words were harsh, his eyes narrowed… he looked angry. His normally stoic and emotionless eyes were flaring with worry and frustration though.

**He was starting to get annoyed, "No." his pale eyes washed over her, "I **_**refuse**_** to leave you." His tone was commanding, firm. Solid. His stomach churned as he clutched her towards him again, holding her tightly, afraid to let go.**

"I-Im not very smart…" he wasn't, "I'm not good with words." He only ever used his sensei's, "But I can't ignore you when I know you're about to cry." It wasn't in his nature to do so, he attempted to give her a big grin but failed his teeth did not sparkle as they normally would.

"_God-damned psycho bastard!" her violent behavior and nature made her want to beat him, "Don't you get it?! I hate your fucking guts! Leave me alone and go crying to your fucking wimpy mother, I'm sure-" she was cut off._

"Pl-please…" her violet eyes gazed into his, "I-I ca-can't…" more tears escaped, "I-I just _can't_…" she choked on a sob, suddenly unable to look him in the eye she turned away, eyeing the ground, "…pl…please understan-" he didn't let her finish.

'_**Why won't he leave…?**_**' she was still hysterical, but her calculating green eyes narrowed on his, "Why? Why the hell not?!" she glared darkly, "Why the hell should you care you stoic bastard?! Why are you even still here?! I never want to see you agai--"**

She glared at him, "And why not? I'm of no consequence to you!" she flared, anger registering in her system and nothing else. "I have green eyes, but they're not the ones you've always chased after, I'm a strong Kunoichi but I'll never be her." She angrily hit his chest, "What the hell does it matter to you?! Go awa--"

_His hand over her mouth, he stared at her with serious eyes, "Do I have to spell it out to you?" his voice was ever smooth, but held light annoyance, "If it will help, I'll phrase it how you would…" he took a deep breath and glared at her, "What are you, a retard?! I love you, damnit!"_

He moved his face away from hers, watching she traced her lips with her fingers thoughtfully, a hot blush spread across the timid woman's face. "I'm only saying this once, so listen up. You _can_ and _will_. I don't understand. I will not leave you alone. And if you speak any more nonsense…" his eyes flashed red before he tossed his signature smirk, "Well, at least I know how to shut you up now."

**He had slapped her harshly, pulled away and glared at her startled green eyes. "You want to know why…?" his voice was dangerously low, his clan's eyes burning into hers, "I **_**hate**_** watching you do this to yourself. I **_**despise**_** knowing that you are alone crying. I **_**cannot**_** stand thinking of all you don't know…" he couldn't continue, his next words dying in his throat. '**_**That you don't know how I feel about you…**_**'**

He hugged her tightly, "You are. You matter to me." His voice was firm, serious. But he always did sound serious, it was just a matter of how ridiculous what he said sounded. "More than you think… I haven't thought about her green eyes nearly as much as I think of yours." He was usually more blunt, "I want to protect you with my life."

* * *

((Ending Notes: Remember to review with your guess! I'll post a chapter with the answers later.)) 


	2. The Results!

Musette smiled pleasantly at her readers, tail swishing happily, "Most everyone guessed fairly on the mark, I'm impressed!" she giggled before showing the bored announcing the results.

SasuHina

**NejiSaku**

LeeTema

Another giggle escaped her, "But _no one_ was able to fathom the absolute crack of the last one, mostly because when they saw brown eyes their mind flew to Tenten." She grinned devilishly.

"Tenten isn't the only brown eyed female." Another wide smile overtook her face, "I had hoped the excessive swearing would have tipped ya guys off…"

A long, evil, chuckle exited her before she continued.

"So… because I am evil, I will give you another chance…"

She turned around to leave before turning back to face her now fuming audience.

"Also, for the male, I would like to point out that he has _long hair_ and a _girlish voice_. You'll figure it out..."

Quickly turning around she promptly ran for her life.

'_OMG, they are going to kill me for this!!_'

"Muse-chan out!"


	3. Doomed

A thump could be heard.

"What was that…?" one reader, a teenage female by the name of Fangirl 07 whispered to her companion, Fangirl 153.

Fangirl 153 narrowed her eyes, using her pitch-fork to poke a hole through the ceiling.

"Eeeek! Don't stab me! I'll tell you the results! Just don't hurt meeeee!!" a cry came from the roof followed by a red haired girl falling down, her usually adorably twitching tail between her legs while her ears flattened against her face.

Peeking out, her eyes widened in horror as a horde of fangirls appeared…

"Nooo! I wanna live! I'll tell you the answer!"

Fangirl 07 blinked in surprise, "What results? We're looking for Trunks-sama…" a dreamy sigh went through the crowd at the sound of his name.

Musette blinked herself a few times, "Y-you mean… y…you're _not_ my angry readers…?" hope gleamed in her violet eyes.

A spear rested on her throat.

She giggled nervously, "Oh yeah… you guys are looking for Trunks-" a hard glare was aimed at her, "…-sama…" inwardly she grumbled, not caring to speak of him so formally…

…unless, of course, they were talking about future Trunks… hmmm… yummy…

Quickly, to avoid being tackled by the fangirls that would surely kill her, she spouted out all she knew about the half saiyan…

…which, was apparently, _a lot_.

Followed directly after her speech, she pointed north, "-and he went that way!!"

The fangirls quickly ran in that direction, not at all upset at getting a recap of the wonderful, gorgeous… _Trunkis-sama_…

"Phew… Now all I have to do is avoid my troublesome readers… heh heh… they I'll give them the results…" a spear neared her throat once more.

"What was that…?" a voice sneered near her ear.

Her eyes widened, oh crap…

Turning her head slowly, she faced one of her ever faithful readers and reviewers…

"H-heh… h…heh… funny you sh-should run into me, you s-see… I… have a identical twin! That's right! She's always writing silly fanfics… you might no her! She goes by Musette, Muse-chan for short…?"

Now, some might note, that faced with a true fan, even saying 'writes silly fanfics' was suicidal, as it was… she was withholding the results…

It was only minutes later that Muse found herself tied to a stake with her reviewers dancing around her.

"Alright! _Alright_! I'll tell you! Just let me liiiive!!" Yes, Muse was good with the fine art of cowardice.

"Not until you give us the results!" one voice piped from the crowd.

Crocodile tears running down her cheeks, Muse nodded, "Fine! The boy… as most of you have figured out… is-"

"Musette-san! Where are you? You said you were interested in writing a sequel… I'm not so sure about this script!" a soft, girlish, voice called from the mob.

The people parted like water and his hair danced girlishly in the light, gleaming an excellently brown color.

A few of the readers fainted.

There before them, in all his feminine glory, stood Haku.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at Musette's current position, "Are you playing some sort of game…?" while he tried to fathom what sort of game would revolve around tying a girl to a stake, a hot blush crossed his pale, perfect, skin.

"Haku!! HELP ME! The readers! They want to know the _italic_ coupling!!"

He blinked in surprise, "Well that's easy, it was me and-" he was by Muse-chan's shoe hitting his face.

"Two reason for that!" Muse said viciously, "A) it's not me and so-and-so! It is so-and-so and I!" the grammar class that she just barely passed still haunted Muse's memory, "Secondly! _Shut up_! It's a surprise!"

Glancing at a few of the reviews, Haku raised an eyebrow, "But a few of them already figured it ou-"

"Silence! If I say it's a surprise, it's a surprise!!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

"Now why don't you go get her?" Muse chirped happily.

His eyebrows shot up again, "She'll _kill_ me!"

"No she wont, she loves you!"

'_Maybe in your fantasy crack pairing world…_' Haku withheld from saying so but nodded again and scurried off to retrieve the brown eyed female.

It was only moments later that screaming could be heard.

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN SHIT HEAD!"

A girlish scream.

'_Likely to be Haku's_…'

"I SAID LEGGO DAMNIT!!"

Seconds later Haku jogged up with her in his grasp.

There, furiously pounding Haku's back, was a beautiful red haired female.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING ME OFF PLACES YOU PIECE OF TRASH!?" Tayuya hollered, pounding harder and finally escaping, running off.

"Tayuya-san! Wait!" Haku called, chasing after her.

The readers and reviewers all smiled, happy to finally know the results and pissed at Musette for taking three pages to say it.

They all left, to go to other fanfics(hopefully Untold! You know you want to read it!).

"Hello…? Is anyone gonna untie me…?" Muse smiled nervously at the very empty space, not a soul in sight.

"…I'm doomed!"

((Ending Notes: I hope you guys liked it! XD I couldn't help but write something random like this. BTW, for those not familiar with DBZ, Trunks is a rather popular character. I was going to use some particular names of reviewers but decided against it, wouldn't want to accidentally insult anyone! -.-'

A special tanks to everyone who took their time to review and play this lil game: Dark-sephiroth2, Bear, Oreo-chan, Gothgirl8892, TaichiSpirit, kkaorix, Duckie Lover, Aliki, umeboshi-girl, nightchild4567, yinasuka, Schural, shy-by-nature, SugarHappyBiChick, ShadowRonin, and finally the person you'll love to hate.

I loved reading all your reviews and I'm really happy you seemed to enjoy the game as much as I! X3 I hope to see some of you reviewing my new fic 'Untold', I'm putting a lot of work into it and I need critique to improve!

Loves and kisses!

-Musette.))


End file.
